Prince Of Persia - Darkness From The Past
by author soumo
Summary: Just when the prince was at the end of his adventures, a new danger awoke.
1. Chapter 1

PRINCE OF PERSIA - DARKNESS FROM THE PAST

Chapter 1 : Beginning of a new danger

At the end of the journey of the prince the sands which took the shape of Kaileena was going back to the island of time with the dagger of time...

Kaileena: Thogh the prince is safe now I have to find a way to recreate my body and travel back to past.

Unknown Voice : Everything is all right now , Isn't it?

Kaileena: Who is this ?

Unknown Voice : You think your beloved prince is safe and I will forgive him for what he has done to me?

Kaileena: It... It is the dagger of time.

Unknown Voice : No fool. I am the dark prince. My spirit is captured in the dagger of time now and I have no power now because all the sands are in your control but soon they will be mine...

Kaileena: You are fool. I am the empress of time . What ? aaaaaa...

All the sands which were in the form of Kaileena was absorbed by the dagger of time and it fell from the sky in a market of Babylon.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Things from past

In the other places...

Harbour of Babylon: A ship was catching fish...

Fisherman 1: Look what I've found.

Fisherman 2: What is it ?

Fisherman 1: It is a medallion . I think that it is made of gold.

Fisherman 2: Let's sell it in the market.

Room of the vizier in Maharaja's palace:

Soldier: The vizier is dead now. Quickly clean his room . It will be the throne room of India of the new king.

Servant: I've found a strange stick.

Soldier: Give it to me. I will send it in Persia to our new king.

Quickly call a messenger.

A market of Babylon:

Spirit of Dark prince: I've absorbed all the sands of time but I need some magic to make my own body.

But how can I find that ? My spirit is captured in this dagger.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recalling

Dark Prince : How can a man be so selfish ? I did everything for prince . He says that he has changed his fate . No I

have changed his fate . I saved his life in two critical conditions. If I had not appeared the prince would have been

killed in the hand of that lady guard and...and when he was falling in the pit of darkness and was going to die it was I

who saved his life. What he did to me ? In response of my advice of turning back time what did he say ? "_Be gone with _

_all of your dark powers and do not trouble me again." _I think that turning back time , his father would be the king. So he

didn't take my advice and betrayed me. He is too selfish. I have always wanted his good and in reply he only gave me

humiliation. Be ready prince . I will make sure that you meet your fate. I will make sure that you die in my hand .

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Declaration

Prince : Farah, everyone is calling me the new king . What do you think ?

Farah : What is wrong then ?

Prince : I never wanted be the king . I was thinking to declare something.

Farah : What?

Prince: That I am not their new king. I will just rule in my father's name.

Farah: I know that you are very much sad with your fathers death. Don't hesitate.

You can proclaim it.

On the other side...

Merchant : Look a dagger . But I have not seen a dagger like this before. Let's take it.

Dark prince: At last I am moving. How hard is to admit that your spirit is captured in a

dagger.

A soldier came ...

Soldier: Listen everyone our prince is throwing a party on the occasion of his wedding.

Everyone must come to the palace.

Dark prince : If I had a body, I would have surely spoiled the party.

Merchant : It is really a good news that our prince is getting married with the princess

of India. I will surely go to the palace tomorrow and gift my new dagger to prince.

Dark Prince : Ha! Ha! Ha! Very good decision .

Tomorrow...

Prince : You all know that we are gathered here for the announcement of Farah and

my wedding but I have one more announcement.

People: one more ?

Prince : You all know that my father and brothers are all dead . So I should be the new

king but I never wanted be the king . I will only rule here in my fathers name.

A few moments later...

Merchant : I want to gift it to our prince.

Soldier : He is busy now . Give me that I will give him that later.

Merchant : OK .

Soldier : How beautiful is the dagger ! I will keep it.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revival Of Dark Prince:

A few moments later...

Messenger : I have brought this staff for our new king.

Soldier : He has ordered not to call him the new king . Call him only prince.

Messenger : I will inform others about it. Please give it to the prince.

Soldier : OK ! You go now. Nice staff . I will keep it too with the dagger.

The soldier went to his room and kept it in front of the dagger of time and then returned back to his duty. Now...

Dark Prince : What is it ? Is it the magical staff of that vizier ?

Yes. Now I have found the magic I needed.

All the magic of the staff was absorbed by the dagger of time. A black smoke filled the whole room and took the shape of the dark prince. A daggertail was hanging in the room. The dark prince attached it with his left arm using the magic of staff and turned into his old form...

Dark Prince : Yaaaas . I am back in action . But I have still a problem. I will still be weak if I don't kill anyone . I must find a way to fix it . So I have to get out of this palace with being spotted by the prince as he knows my problem.

At that moment the soldier returned to his room...

Soldier: Who are yo... ahhhhhhh...

The dark prince jumped out of the window and safely landed on the ground using his daggertail to hang with a bar nearby , captured a horse using his daggertail and headed straight to harbour.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enemy is Unknown:

The dark prince killed every people whom he saw on the way to the harbor. On reaching the harbor he saw the two merchants with the medallion...

Dark Prince : This is the medallion that can protect a man from being affected by sands of time. I want to kill the prince as a human. He should wear this. I will not kill this merchants.

Merchants : W-h-a-t kkkind of bbbeast is this ?

Dark Prince : You two listen carefully . If you don't want to be killed soon, go and give this medallion to your prince and do not tell anything about me . Do you understand ?

Merchants : yyy-eee-s.

The dark prince captured a ship and headed straight for the island of time...

Dark Prince : The island of time will help me to be stronger and remove my difficulty. I should bring some people with me so that I can kill them on my way.

On the other side...

Prince : Who killed these people ? Nobody protested ? Was he so strong ? My brain is not working.

Soldier : My lord , two merchants want to meet with you.

Prince : Bring them.

Merchants : Sir, we have found a unique thing . We have come to present you this medallion.

Prince : This medallion is the last relic of sands of time. Is my enemy related to sands of time ? I do not understand . I have to find my new unknown enemy.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Quest for power

….finally the dark prince arrived on the island of time.

Dark Prince: There is not much time left now. I must hurry or I will not survive for long. But

how can I solve my problem ?

After thinking a while, the dark prince thought of an idea…..

Dark Prince: If I absorb enough power then I will have no longer any hunger for death and I will not

become weak ever. But where can I find that source ? How can I change my

fate ?

...yes, there is a source… 

The dark prince travelled to past using the portals and reached the time when the prince brought kaileena to his own

timeline. The dark prince killed every monster left behind by the prince and successfully entered the room where he

found the"source" – the mask of wraith. There he absorbed all the power of the mask of wraith and removed his

problem. Then he again travelled back to present and destroyed all the portals leaving no chance for anyone to travel

using the portals. 

Dark Prince: Now no one will be able to change the fate my fight with the prince will be once and for all. Now let's see

prince if you can change your fate or not… 

The dark prince explored all the island and made every place familiar to him. 

Dark Prince: Before the final battle with prince, I should make every preparation. He may be weaker than me but he is

very clever. I can not afford to let the prince win against me. I will remove every possibility of defeating

me. But for that I have to know everything about myself…..I have to know everything about

the sands of time… 

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The history of sands of time

After spending a long time on the island of time and exploring many new places, the dark prince finally found a script and he began to read –

"This is my untold story. They call me the empress of time . They fear me, they obey me and act like my servants

unknowing the truth that I am only a creature which was created by sands of time."

Dark Prince: What ? this lady was a sand creature ! …..so, the prince loved at least one sand creature… ha! ha! ha!

The dark prince continued his reading –

"The original creator of sands of time was the father of real kaileena – Orgaus. He was very much upset with his

daughter's untimely death due to her disease and gave all the blame to the Gods. He vowed to change and control the

time so that he can revive his daughter and freeze that particular time for ever. He started to gather the dark magicians,

priests from all over the world and travelled to this place. Here the dark magicians and priests mixed their knowledge

and powers and they all performed a ritual to create something that will control time and revive kaileena. But they were

fools. They had no idea about the exact outcome of their actions . Their rituals were the cause of their own destruction.

After their rituals, the wind started to blow fast , a small tornado started , it absorbed all the sands of the island of time

and a terrible explosion occurred which caused no harm to the place but absorbed the souls of all the people who were

present there and created me. I have no memory of real kaileena but I don't know how these things cover my memory.

I created all the creatures on this island using the power of sands of time and now I am the empress of time."

Dark Prince: So, at least I can create my army using the sands of time but how can one eliminate the sands of time ? I

have to keep exploring the island…..

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Finding the weakness

The dark prince continued to explore the island and one day he found the script that he was looking for . The script says –

"The creation of the sands of time was never easy but the destruction of sands is impossible. I have seen that once a

sand creature is destroyed , the sands which was used to create it spreads until it finds a source which absorbs sands.

It will also affect those living beings who will come before it but there is a way to fight sands of time. I have observed

that a sand creature and even I become weak against water. I have tried many times to find a solution of it but every

time I have failed but I am still trying and hopefully I will find a solution."

The Dark Prince: I think she is not alive anymore to do this. So I have to fight against water now but first there is

another job. The script says that once a sand creature is destroyed the sands will spread until it finds no source. What if

I destroy all these sources ? Even if the prince kills me, the sands will spread forever and It will affect every living being

on its way and ultimately finding no other way the sands will have to recreate me. In this way I can rule the world…ha !

ha! ha! ha! . I do not have to worry about this much. I think the prince has already destroyed the sand gates created

by the vizier and if I create no additional sand gates, there will be no such source. But there are also weapons which can

absorb sands. I have to find a way to destroy them too. First let's start with this dagger of time.

To be continued ...


End file.
